1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools used in the collection of pet waste and methods of collecting pet waste.
2. Description of Prior Art
Previously, animal waste has been collected by hand, with the hand inserted in a bag to avoid skin contact, or by various implements. However, these methods suffer from various drawbacks. Many devices and methods do not adequately prevent skin contact, leading to discomfort for the user and potential infection, involve contact between an implement and the waste, requiring cleaning of the implement and potentially resulting in secondary contamination of the user or other objects, require the user to touch or feel the waste through a barrier, which is distasteful, inconveniently require the user to transport and store bags separately from the implement, or are too large or cumbersome to easily transport under various conditions.
Consumer and commercial needs exists for improved tools and methods for collecting and handling pet waste.